odiamos a la princesa flama
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: la dulce princesa esta siendo consumida por su odio y unira fuerza con marcelin quien tambien odia a la princesa flama para destruirla sin importarle lo que finn haga a favor de flama pero despues finn hara todo lo posible por volver a conquistar a la dulce princesa esta es mi version en anime como la foto de la portada finnXprincess bubblegum y un poco de finnxflame princess


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Odio y mucho ,mucho odio**_

_**(parte 1)**_

Todo comenzó en el dulce reino done la dulce princesa solo maldecia su suerte y a la princesa flama quien ahora es novia de finn

Dulce princesa : aaagghh maldita seas flama eres irritante me irritas y te odio – decia con mucho odio –

D princesa : sin embargo finn esta muy enamorado de ella me pregunto si su "amiga" la rara marcelin se habra enterado de semejante situación la verdad no me importa marcelin ahora debo buscar otro héroe ya que finn ahora es el nuevo héroe del reino flama ….. arrgghhh la odio con toda mi alma

Entonces ella dejo un rato a la ciencia y vio como finn y la princesa flama se besaban con amor

D princesa : JODER VE A BESARTE EN OTRO LUGAR TU AMOR ES REPUGNATE –tiro con mucha violencia la ventana de sus aposentos –

Y finn vio el odio de la dulce princesa hacia ellos y se fueron a otro lugar para seguir con los besos pero jake se quedo y se sorprendió de cómo la dulce princesa le repugnaba el amor de finn y flama

Jake : esto va muy enserio ademas que pasara si marcelin se enterara de que finn ya tiene novia – decia muy preocupado – esto parece un loco triangulo amoroso mejor vigilo a finn que no haga la grandota – se fue el perro magico pero preocupado de cómo últimamente se comportaba la dulce princesa antes lloraba cuando veia a finn y flama besandose ahora los manda a la mierda y los odia mucho

Xxx : alto ahí jake – escucho una voz muy furiosa-

Jake : ¿marcelin?

Marcelin : por su puesto que soy yo y que dices de finn y su nueva putita – con incredulidad y mucho fastidio en su tono de voz –

Ojo : aquí es estilo anime como en la portada

Jake : hablas de la princesa flama

Marcelin : crei que era la dulce princesa

Jake : bueno sucedieron muchas cosas

Marcelin : o sea yo siendo su amiga que lo ha apollado en todo y tiene la osadia de enamorarse de la princesa flama

Jake : ¿?

Marcelin : la voy a matar – cogiendo su hacha –

Jake : hay no

Marcelin : ahora que

Jake : esas mismas palabras salieron de la boca de la dulce princesa quien juro vengarse de flama y finn

Marcelin : queeee

D princesa : que haces aquí marcelin ademas se acabo finn esta con flama

Marcelin : y eso que ñiñita

D princesa : escuchame bien rarita del demonio no vine a tener problemas solo quiero destruir a la princesa flama y lo hare sola

Marcelin : uy que carácter hablando de demonios ¬¬

D princesa : ja y ya te enterastes que finn anda con flama

Marcelin : si y no necesito que me informes ¬¬

D princesa : y yo no necesito perder el tiempo contigo sangre sucia inmunda Ò.Ó

Marcelin : buuuuu ¬¬

Jake : ya callense las dos finn esta con la princesa flama y se ve muy feliz

Marcelin y d princesa : y a mi que carajo me interesa esa puta

Jake : solo decia desde el punto de vista de finn ¬¬

D princesa : finn maldito traidor - con odio apretando los puños de la rabia que se contenia – Ò.Ó

Y ellas vieron que como finn besaba a la princesa flama

Marcelin : FINN QUE HACES Ò.Ó

D princesa : que no lo entiendes finn la ama

Marcelin : noo

Finn : ¿marcelin?

Marcelin : pero finn por que

Finn : yo puedo explicarlo

Y vio como la dulce princesa le lanzaba una mirada de odio a finn

D princesa : patetico – y se volteo con coraje –

Finn : hola princesa

D princesa : que tiene de bueno Ò.Ó

Finn : pero que te hize para que me odies

D princesa : tu novia ahora fuera de mi reino ..AHORA Ò.Ó

Marcelin : no puede ser – angustiada –

P flama : joder finn vámonos perdemos el tiempo con este par de locas – hablaba de la dulce princesa y marcelin –

D princesa : grrrrr CALLATE Y LARGATE YA TU Y FINN ME REPUGNAN MUCHO SU MALDITO AMOR ME REPUGNA Y LOS ODIO .. ASI QUE LARGO DE MI REINO YA – gito con histeria –

Marcelin quedo sorprendida al ver que la dulce princesa ya no lloraba si no que los odia

Marcelin : ¿dulce princesa acaso esa es tu nueva personalidad que jake me comento pero que te has hecho te has vuelto mas diabolica que yo?

Finn : adios princesa

D princesa : que no lo oistes no te quiero ver nunca mas – y se fue con todo el dolor de su alma y llorando y dejo en paz a marcelin – este es el nuevo finn a quien piensas amar – y se fue a su reino dejando sola a marcelin –

Marcelin : si ya lo vi – susurando – al menos tenemos algo en comun odiamos a la princesa flama – dijo partiendo un arbol en dos con su hacha guitarra – "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" si es un dicho muy famoso pero muy util a la vez veré que tanto odio ha adquirido la ex niña

Y fue a seguir a la dulce princesa a su dulce reino

Mientras que jake se preocupo más por la dulce princesa y su nueva actitud

Jake : que te esta pasando dulce princesa mejor llamo a arco iris para que me ayude

Y se fue el perro mágico muy asustado del nuevo carácter de la dulce princesa y marcelin que se supone que marcelin era la muy mal humorada y la dulce princesa quien se deprimia por todo ahora sus roles han cambiado pero no tanto solo que la dulce princesa adquirio un gran odio hacia la parejita (princesa flama y finn) y marcelin se deprimio al ver a su amigo con alguien a quien ella no tolera

Por otro lado la dulce princesa ardia en odio hacia ambos pero ignoro a marcelin y tomaron caminos distintos es decir cada quien a su casa pero marcelin fue al dulce reino a averiguar que le sucedia a la dulce princesa

Marcelin : a ver que te esta pasando a ti

D princesa : nada que logres entender

Marcelin : escucha yo tambien odio a flama y es mejor dejar nuestras diferencias y acabar con esa

D princesa : y que se suponga que haga finn esta del lado de flama

Marcelin : pelear

D princesa : ¿pelear? Esto es ridiculo pero es la ultima salida

Marcelin : ahora quieres aniquilar a flama o quieres ver mas de esas repugnantes cursilerias

D princesa : odio decir esto pero tienes razon

Marcelin : hora de entrenar

D princesa : bien

Y entrenaron hasta el ultimo momento sin importar que queden gravemente heridas pero solo tenian un proposito destruir la princesa flama ambas juraron vengarse de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que finn se preocupo tanto de marcelin como la dulce princesa quien los odia tanto que les juro venganza

Finn : dulce princesa ¿Por qué me odias tanto si yo te amaba? – estaba muy deprimido al ver a la princesa que tanto la habia amado lo odie –

P flama : finn ¿esta todo bien?

Finn : si todo esta bien – sonriendo a su novia –

P flama : eso pense – sonriendo a su nuevo héroe y novio a la vez –

Y se dieron un beso pero la princesa flama aprendio a no quemar a finn cuando lo besa -.-

Nuestro finn de tan solo 16 años andaba pensando acerca de lo que sucedió con la dulce princesa

Finn : oh dulce princesa dime que te esta pasando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora con nuestras damiselas muy furiosas

La dulce princesa y marcelin estaban alzando pesas muy pesadas aunque les dolian los brazos seguían hasta el ultimo aliento que tenian

Y después de varias semanas terminaron su entrenamiento la dulce princesa aprendio mas el combate sin armas y marcelin le dio un buen uso a su hacha – guitara

Marcelin : primero hay que vigilar a finn y flama

D princesa : y se a donde van

Y era la propia casa de finn

Ahí fueron las damiselas los vieron cada vez mas enamorados

D princesa : grrrr maldita flama

Marcelin : grrrr que haces con ella

Y finn vio a las chicas que los miraban con odio

Marcelin : FIIINNN

D princesa : finn – con odio-

Finn : marcelin , dulce princesa pero que hacen aquí

D princesa : venganza

Finn : ¿Qué?

Marcelin : ya lo escuchastes VENGANZA

Jake : hay no finn esto es malo

Finn : lo se

Jake : esto es lo peligroso del triangulo amoroso

Finn : ¿triangulo amoroso?

Jake : si finn si andas con tres damiselas se pelearan a muerte hasta que quede una y se quede contigo

Finn : eso significa que las tres se pelearan entre si hasta que queden muertas

Jake : espera al parecer la dulce princesa y marcelin PIENSAN ANIQUILAR A TU NOVIA

Finn : HAY NO

P flama : oigan que quieren con mi novio –encendiendose de fuego –

D princesa : nada que te importe maldita

P flama : ustedes dos son un par de celosas ya que finn me ama y no a ustedes dos

Marcelin : acaso tus poderes me asustan

D princesa : ahora si te hare añicos

Y se iban a matarse a golpes y finn se metio en medio de ellas

Finn : ALTOO –gritando a todo pulmon –

D princesa : que carajo quieres finn

Marcelin : estas defendiendo a tu novia eres un sin vergüenza

Finn : escuchenme ..

D princesa : haste a un lado que quiero matar a tu novia

Finn : dulce princesa necesito hablar contigo

D princesa : no quiero hablar nada contigo tu tienes a tu novia pero sera de poco por que la encontraras muerta

Finn : dulce princesa que te pasa por que me odias tanto y acaso te dejastes llevar por la venganza

D princesa : asi es

Finn : donde esta esa princesa tan amable que habitaba en el dulce reino

D princesa : esa princesa debil y llorona ya murio ahora soy una nueva una muy destructiva

Marcelin : ya veo entonces ella ha enterrado a la llorona y amable princesa para convertirse en una malvada y cruel dulce princesa – se decia en sus pensamientos –

Jake : esto no sera bueno

Finn : lo se jake y hay que detener a la dulce princesa puedo sentir que su odio se apodero de ella

_**Continuara**_

_**A donde va a llegar el odio de la dulce princesa y marcelin tambien atacara a la princesa flama auque marcelin controla su odio pero la dulce princesa esta siendo consumida por su odio y venganza .. que hara finn para detener esta tragedia tan cruel que es " el triangulo amoroso" y cuales son sus peligros y finn ayudara a su novia (la princesa flama) ¬¬ lo mismo pasara con gumball y marshell lee que atacaran a flamo pero el principe gumball tambien sera consumido por el odio y fionna debe detener a su amado gumball antes que haga algo muy malo es decir asesinar a flamo y finn evitar que la dulce princesa asesine a la princesa flama**_

_**Estos son los peligros de los triangulos amorosos que son muy peligrosos y pueden llegar a que se maten entre si mismos hasta obtener a su amor **_

_**Disclaimers : no he hago responsable de sus pinches comentarios feos asi que lean primero antes de criticar ok **_


End file.
